


All I Want Is You

by CosmicallyLyss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Lies, M/M, San is literal sunshine, Self-Doubt, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Thanks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeosang is in a constant state of suffering, YunHwa are so domestic its insane, actually a change to the tags, because these cool things called feelings happen, hongjoong is only mentioned and i wish i did more with him i feel sad, kinda minimal angst, mingi is there for like a few paragraphs, my tags are so bad and unorderly, same with jongho i feel like im doing my babies dirty this hurts, someone save Yeo he really needs it, someone stop them please, stan every ship, stan ot8, that counts right??, thats it thats the minimal angst, this is my first fic for ateez that isnt seongsang im really trying here, which turns to a real one, wooyoung is there but blink and youll miss him, yunho yeosang seonghwa and san are all major characters, yunhwa make way too many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: All Yeosang could see of the boy was the top of his head, which was covered by a black beanie, tufts of red and black hair sticking out from the front of the knit hat. His face was hidden in his hands, and his knees were tucked against his chest. Yeosang should have been able to pick up on the blatant cues: This boy is sad. This boy is using the sulking bench to sulk. But when all Yeosang wanted was to sit down and forget about his predicament, social cues didn’t matter. “Hey.” He said, his voice monotonous. “You’re-”Yeosang’s sentence stopped abruptly when they boy looked up at him, his face appearing out from behind his hands. His eyes were red and watery, his high and defined cheekbones dotted a blotchy pink from what appeared to be dried tear tracks. “You’re crying.”+++++++++++++++++aka, the one where socially awkward, shy yeosang wraps himself up in a lie about having a boyfriend, and is now expected to go on a double date with the aforementioned (nonexistent) boyfriend. someone sits on his bench at the movie theater, and if yeosang can play his cards right, he's got a (fake) date.





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeosangly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangly/gifts).



> alright this is my first ever fic (for ATEEZ) that isn't seongsang so I really hope i'm able to make this fic alright-- I hope the yeosan stans are happy and that the dynamics are right and im really nervous hoping that people are gonna enjoy this eeeeeeeeeeek~ also, I'm writing this for yeosangly otherwise known as one of my favorite people cause her works are just so amazing?? If you haven't read her stories yet, please do because it'll make your life better
> 
> happy reading!! I (with every ounce of my being) hope you enjoy!!

Yeosang wasn’t an idiot. And he wasn’t the type of person to lie to somebody, especially not to his lifelong best friend. But Yeosang was panicky, and he was frazzled whenever he was asked about something that needed to be answered with a time limit. And it was that reason that landed him in one of the worst predicaments of his life.

 

Could he just come clean? Of course. Would that be the easy thing to do? Obviously. Would it save him from an immense amount of stress and pointless inner turmoil? Undoubtedly. But that didn’t mean Yeosang was about to expose his lie.

 

And it was all from a goddamn Twitter post. Forty characters to ruin - well, that was overdramatic, but so was Yeosang - his young adult life.  _ This relationship is treating me so well _ . All Yeosang had been talking about was a drama program he was watching and how he lived vicariously through the show’s main relationship. Because why should he go out to try and find a boyfriend? The lead male on the show was attractive, and Yeosang had a hell of a creative mind. So he made it work.

 

Yunho - Yeosang’s aforementioned best friend - had called Yeosang the second after the saw the cursed Twitter post, mouth running a mile a minute to scream into his end of the phone, “Oh my god! Yeosang, since when did you have a boyfriend?! Is he sweet? What does he look like? What’s his name?”

 

If Yeosang had been a person with any sort of common sense, he would have laughed it off and explained to his overly animated friend that no, he wasn’t actually dating anyone, and that yes, he was in fact just professing his love for a television program in a way that could easily be misconstrued as him publicly announcing a relationship of his own. If Yeosang had known the messy web of lies he had ended up spinning himself into, he would have come clean and said no outright. But Yeosang was neither possessive of common sense, nor did he have any clue of the mess he had stuck himself in.

 

If anyone were to ask Yeosang what was going through his head when he answered Yunho, his answer would have been a simply stated “Nothing.” For someone that was always logical and thought solely with his head, he had no answer behind what he did. No reason. “Yeah!” His voice had been shaky, even cracking a bit as if he were fourteen again. “I… I, uh… I’m dating someone!” Yeosang loved to analyze why people did what they did, loved to contemplate how inner thoughts could affect outside actions, and after the call had ended - it took at least five minutes for Yunho to finish exclaiming how happy he was for Yeosang - he tried to apply those same thoughts to himself.

 

What was the point in lying? It hadn’t done him any good. And it wasn’t like Yunho would judge him if he told the truth - Yunho had been there for him after Yeosang’s first and only boyfriend of three years dumped him last year, and he wasn’t expecting the slightly younger boy to move on to someone else so quickly. Was Yeosang secretly desiring a relationship? Is that why he told Yunho that yes, he had a boyfriend? Was Yeosang secretly desperate - No, he told himself after the ex-boyfriend debacle that he wouldn’t think of himself in a negative light. His messy breakup had more than proved that Yeosang thinking badly about himself would send him into a downward spiral for weeks at a time, maybe even months.

 

He was stuck. Stuck in a situation with seemingly no outs; a situation that got infinitely worse when Yunho had texted him the day after. He had asked if Yeosang wanted to take his boyfriend out on a double date with him and Seonghwa, his boyfriend. And as Yeosang typed out an overly enthusiastic ‘sure!’, he was cursing himself out. His parents had always warned him that growing up brought about changes in people, both good and bad. Was Yeosang becoming a compulsive liar after his high school years? Or was he just overcomplicating things, just overanalyzing them?

 

Yeosang only had questions, only knew that he  _ didn’t know  _ what he was doing. For some ungodly reason - one that Yeosang figured he’d never truly know - he had lied to his best friend. Claiming a relationship as fake as the smile he plastered on his face after his ex had mercilessly smashed his heart into millions of pieces. And now, he had agreed to going on a double date with this faceless, bodiless,  _ nonexistent  _ boyfriend. Even if Yeosang had wanted to keep the lie going, he could have avoided the prospect of an outing with the previously mentioned imaginary boyfriend. He could have faked sickness - because clearly, Yeosang was getting good at faking things - or said that his boyfriend was working. He could have said anything except yes, and it would have worked.

 

But he hadn’t done that. And somehow, he needed to come up with a solution in the next half hour before he needed to leave to catch a bus heading towards the movie theater. Yunho had already given him the details - it was a simple movie date followed by stopping somewhere for some dessert - and was beyond ecstatic that Yeosang and someone he loved would be attending. Maybe that was why Yeosang kept the lie going… Yunho seemed so happy for him, and maybe he wanted to let the boy believe that he had found someone.

 

He was pacing around his dorm room, much to the chagrin of his roommate. He knew all about Yeosang’s predicament, and had pretty solid advice - but it was advice that would only work if Yeosang had been a good actor. “Just find a random dude that’s gay or bi or whatever, and pay him to be into you for the night, hyung. After the night’s over, just mention to Yunho a few days later that you and Mister Mystery broke up. Simple.”

 

Yeah. Simple. Simple if Yeosang had any idea on how to function as a normal, socially adept person. But the stars just didn’t want to align that way. So, in the simplest of terms, Yeosang was shit out of luck. Completely and utterly fucked, if you will. He had decided that the best course of action was to just come clean, even if it would be one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done - like trying to do a keg stand in his first year of high school, which had failed miserably, as one could expect. He’d go to the theater, and he’d force out a laugh as he explained the situation. He most definitely would not be thinking about what the reason behind him not having a relationship was. There was no way he would be thinking about how his ex boyfriend had given him a list - yes, a  _ list  _ \- of reasons why he was dumping him, and how the seemingly endless list had stuck with him for the past year.

 

Honesty, as painful as it could be, was the best course of action. And besides, he’d still get a night out with two of his closest friends. But even the impending closure that his confession would bring couldn’t stop Yeosang’s incessant pacing. Yeosang’s roommate - a sweet boy named Mingi - was on the verge of kicking him out of their place a few minutes early just to get the constant drone of footsteps to stop.

 

“I’m going.” Yeosang’s voice was already slightly wavering, and his throat felt like it was closing up. Maybe he had an allergy to social interactions? The near asphyxiation and itchy skin that came with just the idea of having to go into a place filled with other people was proof enough, right?

 

“Listen to me,” Mingi was staring up at Yeosang from the couch he had sprawled across. “Yunho and Seonghwa love you, just like I do. They aren’t going to judge you for a misunderstanding. Okay? Now go and enjoy your time with them, use tonight as a way to just enjoy your time with your friends. You deserve it.”

 

“But-” Yeosang’s protest couldn’t make it past the first word when Mingi cut him off with “I said enjoy your time. So, my lovely friend, you will enjoy your time. Goodbye!” His desire to get Yeosang out of the dorm must have been great, because he had lifted himself off the couch to quite literally push Yeosang outside their room. “Also, I’m having Hongjoong over for the night.”

 

Ah. So  _ that  _ was why Mingi desperately wanted out of the house. “I swear to god, Min, if you don’t put a sock on the door or something that you so lovingly forgot to do last time, I’m kicking the both of you out.”

 

“Shut up!” Mingi’s voice raised in both volume and pitch as his face flushed. “And get out or you’ll miss the bus.” And with that, he slammed the door in Yeosang’s face, ultimately leaving him to face his demise alone. What? Was that overdramatic, too? Yeosang laughed bitterly to himself, unable to even care about his melodrama.

 

Walking to the bus felt like a public walk to the gallows. No, people weren’t looking at him. He was just another kid going out for an evening excursion, nothing out of the ordinary. But he could feel gazes all up and down his back, staring at him, criticizing him for his lies. His nervousness was piling up and weighing him down like a boulder atop his shoulders. Even just getting on the bus, he tripped over his own - tied - shoelace, somehow, and almost fell down in the aisle. Because tonight wasn’t going to be traumatic enough already. At least the sunset was pretty.

 

That was something Yeosang had always loved. The sunset, even though it was nothing out of the ordinary, was something Yeosang had always been enamored by. The way the oranges and pinks of sunset faded seamlessly into midnight blues and jet blacks was fascinating to him. Or maybe it was just the notion that anything and everything, no matter how majestic or beautiful, would fade to black and nothing could stop that change form taking place.

 

Yeosang got so caught up in staring at the fading sunset and getting lost in his existential thoughts that he almost missed his stop. He almost laughed at his current situation - all the  _ almost  _ mishaps he was narrowly avoiding must be preparing him for his tragic downfall in a few minutes, right? After walking into the theater with his head hung low like he were walking towards the electric chair after eating his last meal, he checked his phone to ask Yunho where the hell he and Seonghwa were. But Yunho had already beaten Yeosang to answering that question with a quick text message. It only read ‘traffic’ and was accompanied by a frowning emoticon. But maybe this was for the best? Yeosang would get time to prepare his famous last words and then sit down at his favorite sulking bench in the theater’s lobby, awaiting his imminent death… Okay, yeah. He got it. He was a drama queen that would give those women of American reality shows a run for their money.

 

He started towards the concession’s counter, movements sluggish as if he were trudging along weighed down by a ball and chain. He forced himself to wear a smile, and repeated to himself in the back of his mind that ordering a small popcorn and a coke wouldn’t do him any harm. When he stepped up to the young man at the counter that had called out “Next!” he had to admit that his tension was slightly relieved. The cashier had a bright smile and seemed to set the air alight with flames of implied friendship. “Good evening!” His voice was a bit loud, but his happiness was infectious. A legitimate smile broke out on Yeosang’s face. “My name’s Wooyoung, is there anything I can get for you tonight?”

 

_ Come on, Yeosang… You’re literally ordering two things, there’s no reason to be incompetent…  _ “Just a… uh…” Of course. Yeosang’s inability to be a fully functional person in any sort of social congregation was playing up. But the Wooyoung boy didn’t seem to mind; he just waited with the same smile. “A small popcorn. And a coke. Thanks.” Wooyoung told him the price, and by the time Yeosang had finished fishing out the bills from his barely-held-together wallet, Wooyoung was waiting with Yeosang’s food.

 

The simple exchange was ended with Wooyoung saying, “Have a great night, and enjoy the show!” His exclamation was punctuated with a blinding smile that Yeosang couldn’t help but return, a quiet “Thank you.” leaving his lips. With his food and drink gripped tightly in his hands, he slowly walked towards his aforementioned sulking bench. The bench, as stupid as it sounded, was a somewhat cathartic item of furniture to Yeosang. He had done his fair share of breaking down on that bench, so the old piece of wood and metal was somewhat special to the boy. He was ready to sit down on the bench and plan out what the hell he was going to say to Yunho and Seonghwa when they questioned why he was alone. But there was one thing preventing him from doing so. The bench - his bench - was occupied.

 

All Yeosang could see of the boy was the top of his head, which was covered by a black beanie, tufts of red and black hair sticking out from the front of the knit hat. His face was hidden in his hands, and his knees were tucked against his chest. Yeosang should have been able to pick up on the blatant cues: This boy is sad. This boy is using the sulking bench to sulk. But when all Yeosang wanted was to sit down and forget about his predicament, social cues didn’t matter. “Hey.” He said, his voice monotonous. “You’re-”

 

Yeosang’s sentence stopped abruptly when they boy looked up at him, his face appearing out from behind his hands. His eyes were red and watery, his high and defined cheekbones dotted a blotchy pink from what appeared to be dried tear tracks. “You’re crying.”

 

“It’s really that obvious, huh?” The boy wiped at his eyes. He was smiling softly at Yeosang, but the tears still prevalent in his eyes provided the true reveal of his emotions. Yeosang knew that expression all too well - it was a common one in his select few of default expressions. “I thought I’d be rid of all incriminating evidence by now.” The boy’s voice was fairly average in its pitch, but something unexplainable about it just drew Yeosang in, much like the sunset.

 

“No.” Yeosang’s voice sounded robotic, and he hated himself for it.  _ Act like a normal human, dumbass. Sit down, ask him what’s wrong.  _ Acting as if he were on autopilot, he awkwardly sat down on the bench next to the boy. “Are you…? Um, is everything…” He sighed once before taking in a deep breath. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Huh.” The noise the boy made was one that encompassed slight shock, as if he’d just been told he got a higher grade on a test than he had been expecting. “Someone actually cares.” Yeosang looked a bit taken aback, and the boy was quick to continue. “Sorry, I’m just kinda aggravated at the world. I was supposed to go out on my first date - ever - with someone, but he stood me up. I tried calling my little brother Jongho but he didn’t pick up; I’m pretty sure he’s still at vocal lessons. So I’m stuck here, wallowing in my own self-pity. Fun, right?”

 

_ He.  _ The boy had said ‘he’. What was it that Mingi had said yesterday, when Yeosang had first told him about his gigantic issue?  _ Just find a random dude that’s gay or bi or whatever, and pay him to be into you…  _ Yeosang had money. This guy was at least somewhat into other guys, and looked to be around Yeosang's age. Was it even worth asking?

 

“Hey, uhm…” Yeosang trailed off, leaving the other boy to gaze expectantly at him, waiting for him to continue. “I was just wondering- I wanted to- I don't know.” Yeosang grimaced, an expression entirely directed towards himself. “I have an extra ticket to the next show. We can go if you want. Together. Or you can just take the ticket and sit somewhere else. Or not at all.”

 

The boy's eyes lit up with a strange sort of mirth. He smiled, dimples showing up on his face. “Are you trying to ask me out? Or is this a pity thing? Please don't have it be a pity thing, that would be way more embarrassing than me crying alone on a bench.”

 

“I, uh, well…” Yeosang bit down on his lower lip, averting his gaze from the other boy's awaiting stare. “I may or may not have lied to my best friend Yunho and told him that I'm dating someone so he invited me out to a double date sort of thing with him and his own boyfriend Seonghwa but currently I have no date because this boyfriend of mine doesn't exist and I'm not trying to force you into anything because that's wrong and I swear I'm a good person but-” Yeosang paused to gasp for breath before continuing. “-I wanted to know if you would at least pretend to be my boyfriend it'll only be for a few hours it's just a movie and then dessert and I swear I have money with me I'll pay you however much you want and I know I sound like a total dick right now but my friends are almost here so if I could have an answer somewhat quickly that would be really nice.”

 

“So PG prostitution?” The boy's soft and sweet smile had devolved into a smirk, one of his eyebrows raised with mischief. “You seemed like such a sweet kid, I didn't have you pegged for someone into that.”

 

“No-” The syllable came out strangled and choked off. “I just- I'm sorry, I can go, I just thought that maybe y-”

 

“Hey, hey, I'm just teasing you, don't worry.” The boy looked quizzically at Yeosang, studying him like a calculus equation. “How about this? I'll take you up on the offer. Not because I feel bad for you, but because I'm already out for the night. And I want company, and a distraction from the fact that I got stood up.”

 

“Wait, really?” Yeosang's mouth had dropped open in shock. He fumbled around for his wallet once more, instantly asking, “How much do you want?”

 

“You don't have to pay me, okay? You've already got the tickets, that should be enough.” The sunset smile was there again, and Yeosang could feel the room get warmer - or maybe it was just his own skin getting hot. “So, am I going to get to know your name? Age? Or do your friends just expect me to call you Boyfriend the whole night?”

 

“It's…” Wow. The way the boy was staring at Yeosang was equal parts intimidating and endearing. And it made Yeosang stop thinking completely, to the point of him blanking on his own name. “It's Yeosang. And I’m… Um, I’m nineteen.”

 

“Ah, I like that. A pretty name for a pretty boy.” Yeosang choked on his own breath after he heard the other boy say that, his face turning a vibrant rosy pink. “My name's San. I’m nineteen, too.”

 

“I, I like your name, too.” Yeosang never wished to be socially functional any more than he did now, with a pretend-boyfriend sporting a killer smile right next to him.

 

“You're cute, you know that?” San questioned, giggling as Yeosang once again looked away, trying to hide the red flush of his cheeks. “Tonight should be fun. Also, what-”

 

“Yeosang!” San's question was cut short by Yunho’s voice sounding through the lobby of the theater. He ran towards Yeosang and San, Seonghwa trailing behind him at a slower pace. Upon reaching Yeosang, he wrapped the slightly younger boy in a tight hug, his grin wide and borderline blinding. “How are you? I’m so happy you were able to come out with us! Just the fact that you found someone, I’m happier than you could even begin to believe!”

 

Seonghwa had made his way over to the three boys by this point and walked up behind Yunho, resting his chin against the taller boy’s shoulder. “Baby,” he said through slight laughter. “You’re being insanely loud. You’re probably scaring…” Seonghwa’s eyes darted to San, tilting his head as if to silently ask for his name.

 

“San.” He clarified, his own illuminating smile entering the mix. “And don’t worry, he isn’t scaring me. The energy must be nice to be around! Forgive me if I get this wrong, but you’re Seonghwa, right? And the adorably energetic one is Yunho?”

 

Quite frankly, Yeosang felt jealous. San’s charm, his social skills trumped Yeosang’s a hundred times over, and he had just met Yunho and Seonghwa less than half a minute ago. “You’re exactly right, about both things. Yunho truly is amazing to be around, sometimes his unwavering positivity is the only thing to get me through the day.”

 

Yunho whined a “Hyung, stop…” and angled his shoulder in a way that made Seonghwa’s head slide off his shoulder. But even through his minimal embarrassment, his hand still found its way to Seonghwa’s and it grabbed his, holding on tightly. “Alright, San. I gotta talk to you. Consider it the casual break-his-heart-I-break-your-kneecaps talk, yeah?”

 

Even if Yunho had been trying to be legitimately intimidating, which he was - but he would never admit to that, not when he knew he was approximately as intimidating as a butterfly perched atop a marshmallow - San just smiled and nodded, picking himself up from the bench. As he stood he outstretched his hand towards Yunho and then Seonghwa, who both shook his hand with much enthusiasm. Yunho broke away from Seonghwa’s hand to pull San aside, but not before pressing a chaste kiss against the older boy’s palm and giving his hand a soft squeeze.

 

“Alright.” Yunho said once he and San were a fair distance away from Yeosang and Seonghwa. “Yeosang’s been through a lot. I don’t know how long you two have been together, so I don’t know how much he’s told you about his last relationship. But it really screwed him up after they split. I also don’t know if you’ve seen him in public, but he’s gotten a hell of a terrible bout of social anxiety after the split. His ex told him shit like he was too awkward, that he was too clingy and at the same time never talked to him, and said that he always came running to him with fake problems he made up for attention. So Yeosangie kinda shut down after it happened and closed himself off to most of the world. I really can’t explain in words how relieved I am that he’s found someone he trusts enough to let them into his life in such an intimate way. But I swear to God, if you so much as make him cry, I will hunt you down and torture you until you’re sobbing on your knees, begging for mercy that I won’t give you.”

 

San had to admit, he was taken aback. Sure, he had seen some obvious hesitancy in Yeosang when the boy first approached him, but he never would have guessed it was residual pain from a breakup. His heart broke for the boy, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes stray to Yeosang, who was seemingly deep in conversation with Seonghwa. And he felt guilty. If Yeosang was truly this broken from his past breakup, who was San to just pretend like he was actually there as a substantial part of Yeosang’s life? And Yunho seemed so happy about it… Regardless of San’s inner guilt about the lie he had roped himself into, he nodded. “I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t want to.” This… This was in no way a lie. “He’s special.”

 

“I’m holding you to that, San.” The serious expression Yunho had been wearing was replaced by what seemed to be his signature smile. “Alright, now I say we go and watch our movie. I have a feeling tonight’s gonna be awesome.”

 

The two walked back to their respective boyfriends - well, in Yunho’s case, he walked back to his boyfriend and caught him by surprise in a hug from behind, and San walked towards the boy he’d known for a few minutes, the one who was apparently still trying to piece himself together after a messy split - and Yunho announced that they were ready to enter the actual theater whenever the other two were. Yunho and Seonghwa walked hand in hand, their footsteps matching. Thankfully, they were walking in front of Yeosang and San, who most definitely didn’t look like a couple. Yeosang stared at the floor, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, while San gazed at him through his peripheral vision, for once at a loss of things to say. They walked into the theater silently, a stark opposite of what Yunho and Seonghwa were doing, talking about anything that came to their carefree minds.

 

It took a little while for them to all get settled in their four seats - Seonghwa insisted on getting the “best spot” in the theater, otherwise known as a level that was high up, but not  _ too  _ high, and directly in the middle of the row. Once they were settled down, Seonghwa and Yunho fell into a position that seemed natural for them, almost habitual. Yunho’s arm slung around Seonghwa’s shoulders, the older boy resting his head against the crook of the younger’s neck. And once again being their opposite, Yeosang and San sat down next to each other and slightly leaned away. Half of San wanted to - hell, he was pretending to be Yeosang’s boyfriend. So he should really start acting the part. But the other half of him felt like he should stay away and not impose on Yeosang’s space. If his breakup had been as chaotic as Yunho made it out to be, what could have even happened to make it that way?

 

The movie had started, its vibrant and vivacious colors filling the theater, but San couldn’t find it in himself to pay attention. He was already too focused on something -  _ someone  _ \- else. Just watching the bright colors reflect in Yeosang’s eyes, the way his head tilted slightly when something confused him or the way he relaxed back into his seat when a plot line was neatly tied up was enthralling. The way he stiffened when an action scene happened, leaning forward from his reclined seat; the way his face would tint pink when the main characters on the screen embraced was captivating.

 

San almost didn’t realize what he was doing when he outstretched his arm, taking Yeosang’s hand in his own. Yeosang’s brow furrowed in confusion, and his mouth opened to ask a question, but San mouthed “I’m supposed to be your boyfriend, right?” before Yeosang could speak. Yeosang nodded and tilted his head back towards the screen, but only after he shifted around the position of their hands to make their fingers interlocked. Grinning, San absentmindedly began to run the pad of his thumb across Yeosang’s hand. He felt the warmth of the other boy’s hand seeping into his own, and realized with a startling jolt that he liked it. Yeosang’s skin was soft and warm, and San didn’t want to let go. So he didn’t, and the rest of the movie was spent in near silence. San had slowly started to lean closer towards Yeosang, and was pleasantly surprised to notice that he wasn’t pulling away. By the time the movie faded to black, they were pressed up to each other’s sides, hands still intertwined.

 

“Yeosang?” San’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. “I want to kiss you.”

 

Yeosang had tensed, his breathing appearing to come to a halt. “You… You know you don’t have t-”

 

“I know. I know I don’t have to. I know I’m only pretending. But I  _ want  _ to.”

 

“Fuck…” Yeosang had turned to face San head on, and with the close proximity of the movie theater seats, their faces were only separated by a few centimeters of space. “Really? You really wanna… Okay. Yeah. You can. I want you- I want you to…”

 

San’s grip tightened on Yeosang’s hand, and he almost used the leverage he got from their connection to push himself upwards. He only had to lean forward slightly to connect his lips with Yeosang’s, but by god, he would have given all the effort in the world to experience this. Just like his hands, Yeosang’s lips were soft and warm. San wanted to lose himself in them.

 

Yeosang was still on edge. He had locked San’s hand in a death grip as if that would be able to bring him back down to reality. His mouth moved slowly, halted by nervousness. But once San murmured “Relax, Sangie. It’s okay…” against his lips, Yeosang stopped holding back. He let himself fall apart from San’s mouth alone - it was the first time he had kissed anybody since his ex left him. Yeosang could taste salt on San’s lips from the popcorn, sweetness from the can of Coke he’d been drinking, and something unexplainable that must have just been  _ San _ . Yeosang’s heart was beating a mile a minute and he felt like if it weren’t for San’s hand in his own, he’d be floating away with nothing tethering him to earth. San was just so good with his mouth - it seemed as if it were just like anything else for him, coming easily and naturally. When he pulled away, Yeosang tried to suppress his discontented whimper, but San heard it. And he giggled, his other hand coming up to gently stroke Yeosang’s cheek.

 

“The lights are coming on, Sangie. Don’t wanna get in trouble for public indecency, now, do we?” San’s tone was teasing, his smirk clear and evident regardless of the fact that Yeosang’s eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the brightening light. “C’mon, Yunho and Seonghwa are already getting up, you wouldn’t wanna keep them waiting.” Like it was nothing, San bounded up from his seat, leaving a flushed and flustered Yeosang sitting down with a burning desire to sink into his chair. Ultimately, San found it cute. He pulled Yeosang up to a standing position by the hand that was still laced with Yeosang’s, and smiled as the boy practically fell into him. With his chest pressed flush against San’s back, San could feel Yeosang’s heartbeat pounding even through the layers of clothes. He gently squeezed Yeosang’s hand, whispering “You’re alright, it’s okay, don’t worry.”

 

San then looked up at Yunho and Seonghwa, a bright smile on his face, looking normal - like he hadn’t just been kissing Yeosang to a point of near-spontaneous combustion. “How’d you two like the movie?”

 

Yunho grinned cheekily, his eyes sparkling with a devilish glint. “I gotta say, my favorite part was the climax.” When Yeosang was able to put one and one and one together - Yunho’s statement, the way Seonghwa smacked his arm right after, and the bruise Yunho had on his neck that was most definitely not there earlier - he gaped, his eyes widening.

 

“You both are so fucking gross-” Yeosang’s words made it sound like he was appalled, but the laughter that mangled the second half of his sentence into incomprehensible syllables proved more than anything that he found the situation hilarious. And so did San, apparently, judging by the high-five he gave Yunho, accompanied by an affirmative “Respect, man.”

 

Seonghwa glanced up towards the ceiling, muttering “Why the hell did I ever fall in love with this idiot?” Yunho mollified the oldest of the four when he placed a kiss on his forehead, and announced, “Alright, movie’s done. We ready for part two of Double Date Adventure?”

 

At the same time Yeosang groaned, asking “You  _ named  _ this?”, San laughed, stating, “I love the fact that this endeavour has a name.”

 

“At least someone appreciates my love of giving anything and everything a name.” Yunho said, flashing San a grateful smile. “Now, if we wanna go to where I planned, we gotta jet. It closes in a little under an hour.”

 

San leaned back the smallest amount so that his mouth was directly lined up with Yeosang’s ear, and whispered, “You heard him, baby, let’s go.” He took great pleasure in watching how Yeosang visibly shivered at the nickname, previously even breath hitching in his throat. Yeosang’s tongue darted out from his mouth to lick his lips - a nervous habit - and he closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling and exhaling deeply for a few heartbeats.

 

“Yeah.” Yeosang’s voice was shaky liked it had been days ago on the phone with Yunho. “Let’s go.”

 

On the walk to the small shop that Yunho refused to name, Yeosang had one continuous thought: Thank fucking God for Seonghwa. The oldest boy had distracted San in a conversation that lasted the entire walk, giving Yeosang some much needed time to think. San had kissed him. San said he wanted to kiss him. But did he really? Hell, Yeosang knew San had said that he wasn’t faking being his boyfriend out of pity, but how true was that? What if San decided to tell Yunho and Seonghwa that him and Yeosang weren’t actually together? What if…

 

No.

 

Yeosang’s fists clenched at his sides. Everything in his life, anything he did since his breakup was based on a “What if…?” and Yeosang was sick and fucking tired of it. Letting his ex affect his life almost a full year down the line… No, this trance that Yeosang had been stuck in wouldn’t affect him anymore. This was his fucking life. His damn story, and his choice to write whoever he wanted into it. Yeosang looked up from the pavement to glance at San - bi-colored hair, shining smile, dimples on full display, hands moving animatedly, a spring in his step - and realized that he truly did want him. Yeosang wanted to kiss San again, sure, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to take him out on real dates and learn things about him - his favorite color, his dreams and aspirations, his favorite things to do. All hesitancy left his mind. All thoughts of his ex that plagued his mind for months faded away to nothingness.

 

He quickened his pace to match San’s steps, and he took the other boy’s hand in his own, a carefree “Hey, Sannie. Seonghwa-hyung keeping you entertained?” slipping easily from his lips. The smile that Yeosang gave San was so authentic, the first really  _ real _ smile he had seen from the boy in the entire few hours of knowing him, and San knew right then and there that this couldn’t be the last time he ever saw Yeosang. He didn’t want Yeosang to just be someone to spend a couple hours with and never see again, no, San wanted to help break Yeosang out of his shell for good and to wake up next to him each morning.

 

“Most definitely, baby.” San’s voice was soft and gentle, no hints of a teasing tone lacing his sentence.

 

Yunho and Seonghwa knew something was up. There seemed to be something odd about Yeosang and San the whole night so far, but with the exchange of those two sentences, it was like the stars aligned. Whatever had previously been off concerning the two boys dissipated, and they now appeared to have a normal relationship. When the four boys arrived at the cafe Yunho had insisted on bringing them to, it was discovered that him and San had another common point. Just as this cafe was Yunho’s favorite spot to be, it was San’s too. And because the universe decided to shift at just the right angle to make things work out tonight, both boys revealed their favorite thing to order at the small shop and were overjoyed when they realized it was the same pastry - yakgwa.

 

If anyone were to walk past the cafe and see the four boys, they’d think of four kids who had been best friends for a lifetime. The instant connection they all seemed to share, the genuine smiles and laughter they all expressed, it all made it seem like the four had known each other their whole lives. They talked about anything for what felt like ages when Yunho’s phone beeped, alerting the group that both he and Seonghwa needed to leave. “Hyung’s gotta be up early tomorrow for an early-morning med school class, and I promised him we’d go out for breakfast first, so we need to clock in early.” Yunho turned to San first, saying, “It was so amazing to meet you tonight, San-ssi. You seem to make Sang-ah so happy, and I can’t begin to express how grateful I am for that. We better hang again sometime soon, alright?”

 

“And Yeosangie,” Yunho began, facing his best friend. “Keep this one around. I can see that he just lights up something inside of you that’s bringing out a glow I haven’t seen in ages.” He and Seonghwa both finished saying their goodbyes as quickly as possible - which wasn’t fast at all, neither of them were good at goodbyes - and exited the shop hand in hand, using their free hands to wave back at Yeosang and San.

 

Once the tingle of the bell above the door signified its closing, Yeosang let out a big sigh. Relief? “So…” he mumbled, his earlier bravado slightly fading. “Thank you for tonight, for playing along. I still can pay you if you decide you want the cash, I know I wasn’t the most exciting date…”

 

San’s heart was breaking. How, after everything, could Yeosang not see himself the same way San had started to? “Please, Yeosang. Don’t talk about yourself like that.” He took Yeosang’s hands in his own and stared at him, their eye contact fierce. “Whoever your dick of an ex was, he doesn’t know how precious you are. You aren’t awkward, Sangie, you’re just shy. I can’t imagine you as the type of person to be clingy or to never talk to someone. And by god, if there is ever someone you need to talk to about anything, I’m here for you. I want to be here for you. Whatever problems you might be going through, listen to me when I say they aren’t fake and they aren’t for attention. If you’re struggling, I want to be here with you to support you.”

 

“I-” Yeosang swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. There were tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but for the first time in ages, not from sadness. He pushed himself up from the cafe’s chair and walked over to the side of the table San was sitting on. Without saying a word, he sat down next to him and threw his arms around San’s neck, pulling him close. “Thank you. Seriously, it means more than you know… But you know you don’t have to sa-”

 

“I don’t have to say all this.” San cut him off. “But I want to. So I will. Sangie, I know we just met a few hours ago, but I’ve really taken a liking to to you. Even if you decide that tonight was just a weird night that you might even forget about in a few years, that’ll suck but it’ll be okay, as long as you know I’m more than willing to be here for you. For anything.”

 

“I don’t wanna leave.” Yeosang stated softly. “I don’t wanna forget.” And this time, it was him who leaned in, his eyes closing slowly as his mouth found its way to San’s. San angled his body so that Yeosang would have easier access to his mouth, using his new position to his advantage and bringing Yeosang just that much closer. Their chests were pressed together, heartbeats thumping so intensely that one could feel the other’s through their shirts. San pulled Yeosang from next to him to on top of his lap, either disregarding or not registering the way the chair leaned back dangerously. It didn’t matter, not when Yeosang was here and sitting on top of him and tasting like the honey from the yakgwa they had eaten. San deepened the kiss, something primal inside of him craving to taste more of the mix of honey and Yeosang. And when Yeosang pulled away for air, his lips cherry red, a small smirk formed on his face - which somehow made him look all the more adorable. “I guess you don’t care about public indecency anymore?”

 

When San didn’t answer, Yeosang giggled. He then leaned back and covered his mouth to silently yawn, shifting atop San in a way that sent a hot flash throughout the latter’s body. “M’tired.” He stated, hands curling into fists to rub at his eyes. Yeosang’s sleepy haze was beyond adorable to San, but he snapped out of it in an instant, groaning out a “Fucking hell, Mingi-”

 

“Who…?” San began to question.

 

“My roommate. Invited his boyfriend over for the night. So basically I can’t go back there until they fall asleep unless I wanna hear them doing God knows what for hours. Upon hours. Upon hours.” Yeosang groaned once more into his hands, a muffled “Fuck.” entering the mix.

 

San looked up at Yeosang in silence for a few seconds before quietly clearing his throat. This… What he was about to ask, it would either lead to what could be the best night - and future days and months and years - of his life. Or it could completely backfire. “I mean… You could come back to my place, if you want? Although there’s no faking boyfriends allowed, I only invite real ones. So… Wanna spend the night? And not as my pretend boyfriend?”

 

“I’d absolutely love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> was that okay?? substantial??? I have no idea whatsoever but I really hope it was!! feedback is most definitely appreciated, I'd love to know how y'all thought my first attempt at something that wasn't seongsang was hahah. This was really fun to write! I'm gonna work on oneshots revolving around other ships, so please let me know which ship you'd like to see! (I might be writing a oneshot that's solely YunHwa because underrated????)
> 
> Have a great day/night, atiny!!! Don't be afraid to try new things! <3


End file.
